Height
by Inu D. Flourite
Summary: Ed tried to gain some height. How would he do that? Many ways to Roma, but what about height? RR one shot.


Okay, actually I made this story with Shikki and Saru-sama for our English task. I don't want to take a waste of it, so here it is. One-side, set before the FMA. Sorry for grammars… T-T

DISCLAIMER : Don't own Ed and the gang (how sad….)

* * *

**_HEIGHT _**

In a small town, where the sun shone brightly every year, lived two brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric. They lived with their mother in a small house up in the hill. Their mother's name was Trisha Elric.

The story began when Edward was 10 years old while Alphonse was 9. Even though Alphonse was younger, but he was taller than his brother. And this always made Ed pissed-off because people always thought that he was the younger one.

One day, Ed thought hard how he could gain more height and looked taller than his brother. After meditating and thinking about it for 2 weeks without eating, drinking, or sleeping, he finally found an inspiration from the God who sympathized to him and amazed for his serious meditation until his body was floating and his head was shining. From that inspiration, he came into a conclusion.

" I must drink milk…………………………………………." He sighed heavily.

But after spoke out his conclusion, he realized something.

" BUT I HATE MILK ! " He cried out loud that made all the things around him shaking.

So he tried to think about another solution.

" I know! I can use high-heeled-boots! " He smiled proudly to himself on how genius he is. But a fact hit him. " But how can I get those in this place? Oh yes, I can walk to the central city! But… how should I ask permission to mom? "

" Hello mom! Can I go to central city to buy high-heeled-boots? " He imagined how he would ask permission. He was faking how he should do that. He put a pleaded fake grin on his lips and had a cheerful tone.

" For what, my dear? You don't need that. And beside the central city is way to far…." Now he was faking to be her mother. He said with a soft and gentle voice, just like Trisha always did. She's a good mother who concerned her sons, and he knew that he wouldn't be allowed. And also he didn't want to get too far from his family after all. So he sighed for knowing this way wouldn't be any good too just like before.

In a desperate situation, his little brother suddenly rushed in.

" Nii-san! Winry asked us to play with her! Do you want to join in? "

Hearing the name Winry turned on a light bulb in his head.

" Winry….. Oh…. That's right…. " An evil yet almost freaky grin curved on his lips. " I can use her for my 'project'! "

And so, Edward Elric, later would be known as Hagane no Renkinjutsushi or Full Metal Alchemist who was the subordinate of Roy Mustang the Honoo no Renkinjutsushi or Flame Alchemist ( is it important ! ), went downstairs and met his auto-mail freak friend.

" WIIIIINNNNNNNRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! " He cried loudly that once again, made all things within the radius of 9 meters from him shaking.

" What ? What ? What ? What ? What ? What ? What ? What ? " Winry was extremely shocked and almost slipped from her seat because of his voice.

" I need you to make me taller! Read my lips! Make - me - taller! " He said every word clearly.

" What! But how can I do that! I'm not a goddess who can grant your wish and saying "I'll grant your wish …."

" Yes you can! I say YOU CAN! YOOUU CAANNNN! "

Because it was so noisy, Edward's mom came out from the kitchen and scolded him. She said she shouldn't push his friend like that and then asked why he did that. When Ed told her his reason, she smiled warmly.

" Don't worry, Edward. You'll get taller as you grow up. "

" Really? " His eyes turned into a maniac eye that has some sparks on them.

Trisha nodded and hugged her son.

And so, with each passing year, Ed grew taller and taller, though he would never been taller than his brother. But the main thing was they lived happily ever after.

One night on the13th years of his life, a shooting star crossed while Ed was staring at the starry sky. Suddenly he remembered her mother once said that shooting star could grant wishes. Quickly he made a wish to be taller. But he never knew the fact that it WAS NOT a shooting star. Let's say it was just a fire spark that was made by his future superior, Colonel Roy Mustang (hadn't been a colonel that time) accidentally. So, maybe his wish to be taller would never come true. But….. It's okay to keep hoping after all ! Good luck, Ed!

* * *

DONE ! Hope you like it… READ AND REVIEW! Umm, for kitsune and saru-sama, I changed it a bit. 


End file.
